Kill, Marry or Shag
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Lol so worth a read just a fluffy one shot about the Vamps, Humans and Hunters playing KIll, Marry or Shag so please enjoy and R


**Marry, Kill or Shag (Vampire Knight) **

**Okay son don't even know where this came from its funny and kinda fluffy and cute warning there will be Yaoi and Yuri and straight couples don't like turn around now :) please enjoy.**

**Summary: **Au; this is just a fun story about the character's of Vampire Knight getting together and playing a game of Marry, Kill or Shag.

Let's begin….

Zero sat staring at his adopted sister in disbelief was she serious; at this very moment Zero was sitting on the lounge room floor of the Headmaster's house while he was out 'on a date with Yagari' everyone knew. In a circle it went him, Kaito Yuki, Yori, Kain, Aido, Ruka, Rima, Takuma, Shiki, Sieren and Kaname.

And Yuki had just suggested playing Marry, Kill or Shag to them; "Are you serious" he blurted out.

Yuki giggled "Yeah of course" she replied eagerly "Why not Zero you scared" she dared with a smirk.

Zero's eyes twitched "Let's do this" he challenged.

Yuki grinned "Great okay who will go first" she asked.

Shiki smirked "I will" he replied "Aido" he asked the small blond looked over at him "Between Kaname, Zero and Kain who would you Kill, Marry or Shag".

Aido blushed to the roots of his hair "Argh" he groaned in annoyance "Okay fine Kill Kiryu obviously" he sated.

"Thank god" Zero mumbled under his breath.

Aido bit his lower lip "Shag Kaname-Sama and Marry Kain" he said rushed then hid his face.

Kain's cheeks tinted pink and he glanced at Aido; Yuki giggled "Haha Oni-san" she teased "Aido-San wants to shag you".

Kaname shrugged "Eh" was his response.

Aido groaned again "Aido" Kain asked quietly.

"Yeah" Aido asked quietly.

"I'd pick marry you as well" Kain whispered with a smirk at the surprised face on the blond.

Aido grinned and hugged the taller boy "I love you" he whispered cheeks tinting pink once again.

"I love you too Aido" Kain murmured back.

Takuma, Yuki and Yori all giggled and awww'd with big grins at the cuteness.

"Okay shut up my turn" Aido announced "Takuma" he asked eyes glinting mischievously between Kiryu Shiki and Kaito who would you Marry, Kill and shag".

Takuma gulped nervously "Okay fine I would kill Kaito" he then snapped over to look at the hunter "No offence" he said quickly Kaito shrugged "Shag Kiryu and Marry Shiki".

Zero's eyes nearly popped out of there head "What" he asked wide eyed.

"He said he would shag you" Rima stated monotonously.

Zero glared at the model "Shut up" he hissed.

Shiki smirked "I already married you Takuma" he murmured flashing his wedding ring.

Takuma smiled "As I you Senri" he whispered.

"And if Kiryu is a kink of yours I have no objections to a threesome" Shiki added calmly.

Zero was now blushing a deep scarlets red "WHAT" he bellowed.

"I said" Shiki started.

Zero waved his arms frantically "Don't say it again" he pleaded edging away from the pair; unfortunately that meant being closer to Kaname who was trying not to laugh.

Shiki smirked "My turn" he murmured "Rima between Sieren, My self and Aido who would you Kill, Marry or Shag".

Rima sighed "I would Marry Sieren, Shag you and happily kill Aido" she replied bored-ly.

Seiren didn't bat an eyelash; "Okay so Ruka out of Kaname-Sama, Aido and Kaito-San who would you Kill, Marry and Shag".

Ruka blushed "Uh well I would Kill Aido".

"HEY" Aido called "Stop killing me" he whined.

"I would Shag Kaname-Sama and Marry Kaito" she murmured.

"Marry me really" Kaito asked wide eyed to the beautiful ash blond Vampire.

Ruka nodded "Yes".

Kaito beamed with pink cheeks.

"My turn" Ruka said with a sly smirk "Yuki-Chan" she asked with a devious smile "Out of Kiryu, Yori and Kain who would you Marry, Kill and Shag".

Yuki's eyes widened "Uh oh uh" she stuttered flushing red "Sorry Kain-San but you would be kill" Kain shrugged "I would Shag Zero and Marry Yori".

Zero smirked "You wish" he murmured.

Yuki's cheeks went a deeper red if possible "Shut it Zero" she hissed.

Yori smiled "I would Marry you as well Yuki" she told her life time crush.

Yuki smiled sheepishly; before it turned devious "Zero who out of Kaname-Sama, Kain and Aido would you Kill Shag and Marry".

Zero paled "Why did you pick all boys for Kiryu" Aido asked confused.

"Cause he's bent as a banana" Yuki announced with a giggled at Zero's embarrassed blush.

"Shut it Yuki" he hissed "Okay I would Kill Aido obviously" he mumbled Aido pouted "I would Shag Kain" he ground out as Yuki's eyes sparkled.

"And….." Yuki asked.

Zero was shaking with annoyance "I would Marry Kuran" he grumbled pouting.

Yuki cheered with glee; "You would Marry me" Kaname asked the silverette.

Zero looked up at the tall brunette "Uh y yes" he stuttered flushing an adorable rosy red.

"I would Marry you too" Kaname said with a smirk; he then reached over and pulled the beat red Silverette into his lap and kissed him deeply on the lips.

The end.

**Okay so I hoped you laughed at least a little at that :) so please Review and Rate so I know if im okay at writing these :) lol okay im thinking about writing a truth or dare one so yay or nay on that please :) byeeeee**


End file.
